Talk:Wamuu
Ok ACDC is obviously named after the band. But I think the other 3 are too https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wham! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_cars https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Santana_%28band%29 This has already been taken care of under the Namesake sections of their character info boxes on each of their respective pages. TriNiSette 09:59, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. I see. Well then good job. :) None of those references were due to my efforts; they had already existed before I had come here. Some of it might even influence my own musical tastes. XD TriNiSette 15:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I meant more good job to whoever did the edits. I'm kinda new to the whole JoJo series. on Chapter 85. Though I'm loving it. this is what shonen is all about. :) Shonen, back in the days when epic still rang true. :/ TriNiSette 04:50, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wham's Tattoo In some panels, the tattoo on Wham's face appears to have English words written in it. So far, I could only identify the word "Power" --- Wow, you're pretty good catching those minor details, i've never saw that. well, i was searching and i found this image - http://i47.tinypic.com/344yu04.png - the closer to Wham's face that i found and i can only distingish the word POWER and no other one, so i think this could be in the Trivia ;D The Border of Phantasm 00:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) There's also ALPH, implying, but not outright stating, ALPHA, as well as an 8 (could be infinity, though orientation implies that it's an 8. TriNiSette (talk) 22:34, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Why Wamuu? Why is Wham referred to as Wamuu in this article? ' 17:02, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Jonnen' Because that's his name. Anything else is fan names. 17:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Just to elaboratew more on the subject.E very wikia needs a set of guidelines for its articles, in order to maintain a singularity and order in all pages. The Dragon Ball Wikia, for example, decided to use official english names for their pages. This means that, even if the original name of a character was different from the one given in the English Dub, they WILL use the one in english. (Paikuhan became Pikkon and Satan became Hercule, just to name a few). In these cases, the character infobox for each one has a list of "Alternate Names" to include their original name and others used in different dubs. Here in JJBA Wikia, we addopted the guideline of using ONLY the romanizations found in Artbooks. Due to the different ways the same name can be written according to different interpretations of the japanese wrriting, we needed to stick to something "official" instead of rellying on every different translation out there. For example, Donatello had his surname translated as both Versace and Versus, so which one of them should we use ? instead of discussing every time a new problem arised, the best solution for us was to go for the romanizations. Similar to the Dragon Ball Wikia, where the english name is used no matter what the original gives, here we use the romanizations, no matter if sometimes it seems wrong or too literal. This is the case with the Pillar Man Wamuu: Even thouguht his name is a reference to the band Wham (and apparently is written the same way), we use the most recent romanization, which is Wamuu. The Name Variants page was created based in a similar page on the One Piece Wikia, which faced a similar problem. I could give other examples of Wikias, but I believe that's enough to answer your question. I hope you understood now "Jonnen". Feel free to join us and help the JJBA Encyclopedia grow for the fanbase. This is a works by fans for fans, and you are more than welcomed here. If you have any more question, just ask. PedroJJBA (talk) 20:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) That^ Though in Wamuu's case, his name is not spelt like the band name. There is a purposeful added u at the end. So it could be Whamu, Wamuu, or even wammu, but never just wham. 22:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC)